O Retorno de Harry Potter
by Patty Black Potter
Summary: Após 10 anos, Harry Potter retorna a Antietam, sua cidade natal. O rapaz rebelede, sexy e irresistível tornou-se um homem de sucesso, com dinheiro no bolso e muitos planos para o futuro.
1. Chapter 1

Os irmãos Potter andavam procurando confusões, como de costume, algo que não era  
tão fácil na pequena localidade do Antietam, em Maryland; mas acabava sendo  
divertido ficar procurando.

Quando subiram no Chevrolet de segunda mão, começaram a discutir sobre quem iria  
dirigir. O carro era de Rony, o mais velho, mas não importava muito aos seus três  
irmãos.

Harry queria dirigir. Precisava de um pouco de velocidade, percorrer as estradas zigzagueantes pisando fundo no acelerador. Imaginava que assim talvez pudesse fugir de seu humor sombrio, ou, possivelmente, entende-lo. Sim, sabia que continuaria dirigindo até estar em outro lugar.

Em qualquer outro lugar.

Tinham enterrado sua mãe a duas semanas atrás.  
Talvez, porque o perigoso estado de animo de Harry se percebia claramente nos olhos verdes e na forma em que apertava os lábios, decidiram que ele não conduziria. Por fim, Carlos se sentou ao volante, e Rony ocupou o assento do carona. Harry se acomodou no assento traseiro junto a Denis, o menor dos quatro irmãos.

Os Potter eram um grupo duro e perigoso. Todos eles eram altos e fortes como cavalos selvagens, com os punhos preparados, em certas ocasiões, para descarregar contra algo.

Seus olhos, típicos olhos do Potter, em de distintos tons de verde, podiam congelar com o olhar. Quando se encontravam de mau humor, era sabido que não convinha se aproximar deles sem razão.

Foram jogar bilhar e tomar umas cervejas, embora Denis tenha se queixado, já que ainda não tinha vinte e um anos, a maioridade nos Estados Unidos, e portanto, não lê serviriam álcool.

De todas formas, o bar do Duff, pouco iluminado e carregado de fumaça, pareceu-lhes o lugar adequado. Os golpes das bolas de bilhar lhes proporcionavam a violência necessária, e percebia pela olhada de Duff Dempsey que estava inquieto. A apreensão dos olhos de outros clientes, que fofocavam por cima das cervejas, era bajulador.

Ninguém duvidava que os Potter estivessem procurando encrenca. No fim, sempre encontravam o que procuravam.

Com um cigarro na boca, Harry apontou com o taco. Não se barbeava há alguns dias, e a sombra de seu rosto fazia sua aparência mais feroz. Com um golpe certeiro, fez ricochetear na mesa a bola branca, que empurrou uma das lisas e a fez cair no buraco.  
—Menos mal que tem sorte em algo. —comentou uma voz a suas costas.

Draco Malfoy estava sentado no bar, bebendo sua cerveja. Como estava acostumado a ocorrer depois do pôr-do-sol, estava bêbado, e o álcool tinha sido cruel com sua aparência. No passado, tinha sido a estrela da equipe de futebol americano de sua universidade, e competia com os Potter para ganhar favores das jovens. Agora, tinha apenas vinte e um anos, mas seu rosto estava sempre avermelhado e tinha envelhecido de forma considerável.

O olho arroxeado que tinha deixado na sua jovem esposa antes de sair de casa não o satisfizera.

Harry pôs giz em seu taco e logo endereçou um olhar ao Draco .

—Agora que sua mãe morreu, precisará de mais que um golpe de sorte com o bilhar para levar adiante essa fazenda. —insistiu Draco, sorrindo—Ouvi dizer que vai começar a vende-la para pagar os impostos.

—Pois o informaram mal. —respondeu Harry com frieza, rodeando a mesa para calcular sua seguinte tacada.

—Minha informação é boa. Os Potter sempre foram uns idiotas e mentirosos.

Antes que Denis pudesse tomar frente, Harry o interceptou com o taco.

—Está falando comigo. —disse em tom tranqüilo.

Manteve o olhar no seu irmão durante um momento antes de voltar-se.

—Não é, Draco? —perguntou ao bêbado.— Estava falando comigo, não?

—Estou falando com todos vocês .—disse, olhando-os um a um.

Denis, a seus vinte anos, estava curtido pelo trabalho na fazenda, mas continuava sendo um rapaz. Depois olhou para Carlos, cujo olhar pensativo e frio revelava pouco. Rony estava apoiado contra a vitrola, esperando o movimento seguinte.

Por último, olhou para Harry. Parecia furioso, pronto para brigar.

—Mas você serve. —concluiu Draco— Sempre achei que é o maior perdedor de toda a  
cidade.

Os clientes começaram a acomodar-se para presenciar a confrontação.

—Ah, sim? — Harry apagou o cigarro e bebeu um gole de cerveja, como se tratasse de um ritual prévio a briga — Como vão as coisas na fábrica, Draco?

—Pelo menos tenho um salário. Trabalho em troca de dinheiro, não como outros. E ninguém vai quitar minha casa.

—Não enquanto sua mulher continuar trabalhando doze horas ao dia para pagar o aluguel.

—Minha mulher não é assunto seu. Eu ganho o dinheiro em minha casa. Não preciso que uma mulher me sustente, como fazia sua mãe com seu pai. Usou toda a sua herança e depois morreu.

—Sim, morreu .— disse Harry, cada vez mais furioso—, mas nunca levantou a mão para ela. Minha mãe nunca teve que vir a cidade com o um xale e óculos de sol, dizendo que estava cansada. Seu pai batia na mulher e você faz o mesmo com a sua.

Draco deixou a garrafa no bar com um golpe.

—Isso é mentira. Vou faze-lo engolir isso.

—Tente.

—Está bêbado, Harry. — murmurou Rony.

—E o que? —perguntou, olhando para o seu irmão com seus letais olhos verdes.

—Não tem muito sentido quebrar a cara dele, quando está bêbado. Não vale a pena.

Mas Harry não precisava de seus discursos. Só de ação. Levantou seu taco, o olhou atentamente e o deixou em cima da mesa de bilhar.

—Não comecem aqui .—disse Duff, embora soubesse que já era muito tarde —. Se armarem uma briga chamarei o xerife, e vamos ver se a cadeia os tranqüilizam.

—Deixa o telefone em paz. — o advertiu Harry — Vamos lá para fora.

—Você e eu .— disse Draco, olhando os Potter com os punhos fechados — Não quero seus irmãos em cima de mim enquanto dou uma surra em você.

—Não preciso de ajuda com você.

Para demonstrar, assim que saíram à rua, Harry se afastou, esquivando do primeiro golpe de Draco. Em seguida, descarregou o punho contra seu rosto e sentiu o sangue na mão.

Nem sequer sabia por que estava brigando. Draco não significava absolutamente nada para ele. Mas supôs que sua mulher se alegraria de ver que ela não era sempre a vítima no relativo a seu marido. Quanto ao Harry, precisava desabafar, e Draco proporcionava a desculpa perfeita.

Carlos fez uma careta e meteu as mãos nos bolsos, para apostar.

—Dou cinco minutos.

—Bobagem. Harry acabará com ele em três. — disse Denis sorrindo, enquanto os adversários rodavam pelo chão.

—Dez dólares.

—Feito. Vamos, Harry! — gritou Denis — Depressa.

Em efeito, a briga só durou três minutos mais. Quando Draco parecia inconsciente, e  
Harry continuava golpeando-o de forma metódica, Rony se adiantou para afastar seu irmão.

—Já chega. Já chega. — repetiu, afastando Harry contra a parede — Deixe-o em paz.

Harry voltou pouco a pouco para a realidade. A cólera foi desaparecendo de seus olhos, e abriu os punhos.

— Rony, pode me soltar. Não vou continuar batendo.

Harry olhou ao lugar onde Draco jazia, gemendo, semi-inconsciente. Por cima de seu corpo, Carlos entregava dez dólares a Denis.

—Deve ter em conta o quanto esta bêbado. — comentou Carlos — Se tivesse sóbrio,  
Harry teria demorado dois minutos a mais.

—Harry nunca esbanjaria cinco minutos em um pedaço de lixo como esse.

Rony sacudiu a cabeça. Deixou de encarar Harry e passou o braço por cima dos ombros.

—Quer outra cerveja?

—Não.  
Olhou para a janela do bar, onde tinham se reunido quase todo os clientes. Limpou o sangue do rosto com gesto ausente.

—Será melhor que alguém o recolha e o leve para casa. — gritou — Vá embora daqui.

Quando se meteu no carro, os golpes recebidos começavam a fazer-se notar. Escutou sem muito interesse os comentários entusiastas de Denis e usou o lenço do Carlos para limpar o sangue da boca.

Pensou que não ia a lugar nenhum. Não fazia nada. A única diferença entre Draco Malfoy e ele era que Draco estava sempre bêbado.

Odiava a maldita fazenda, a maldita cidade, a maldita armadilha em que tinha a impressão de estar se metendo mais e mais a cada dia que passava.

Rony tinha seus livros e seus estudos; Carlos tinha seus estranhos e importantes pensamentos, e Denis parecia ter nascido para a fazenda.

Ele não tinha nada.

Ao final da cidade, onde a terra começava a tornar-se íngreme e as árvores eram mais frondosas, viu uma casa. A antiga casa dos Barlow. Escura, desabitada e assombrada, segundo os falatórios. Erguia-se sozinha, sem ninguém que se interessasse por ela, com uma reputação que fazia que a maioria dos vizinhos passasse por cima sua existência ou a olhasse com apreensão.

Exatamente o mesmo, fazia Harry Potter.

—Pare.

—O que houve Harry? Sente se mal? — perguntou Carlos, mais apreensivo que preocupado.

—Não. Pare, Rony, por favor.

Assim que o carro se deteve, Harry saiu e começou a subir a rochosa costa. As sarças e os arbustos se enganchavam em seu jeans.

Não precisava olhar para trás para ouvir as maldições e os murmúrios que indicavam que seus irmãos o seguiam.

Ficou de pé, olhando os três andares de pedra. Supunha que a tinham tirado da pedreira que se encontrava a uns poucos quilômetros da localidade. Algumas das janelas estavam quebradas e cobertas com tábuas, e as varandas estavam encurvadas, como as costas de um ancião. O que em erguia entre as folhagens, áspero e desfolhado.

Mas à luz da lua, enquanto se ouvia o uivar do vento entre as árvores e o mato, aquele lugar tinha algo acolhedor. A forma em que se mantinha em pé duzentos anos depois de que tivessem posto seus alicerces. A forma em que se sobrepunha ao passar do tempo, às inclemências e ao abandono. E, sobre tudo, pensou Harry, a forma em que passava por cima das desconfianças e dos falatórios do povo.

—Quer procurar fantasmas, Harry? — perguntou Denis ao chegar perto.

—Talvez.

—Lembra quando passamos uma noite aqui? — comentou Carlos, esmagando o mato entre os dedos, com gesto ausente — Deve fazer dez anos. Rony subiu as escadas e começou a fazer as portas chiarem, e Denis molhou as calças.

—Isso é mentira.

—É verdade. Lembro-me perfeitamente.

Os outros dois irmãos não prestaram atenção a previsível troca de insultos.

—Quando vai? —perguntou Rony em voz baixa.

Sabia. Tinha pressentido ao ver como Harry olhava a casa, como se pudesse ver seu interior, como se pudesse ver através dele.

—Esta noite. Tenho que ir embora daqui. Tenho que fazer algo longe daqui. Se não, acabarei como Malfoy, ou talvez pior. Mamãe morreu. Já não precisa de mim. Embora, na verdade, nunca tenha precisado de ninguém.

—Tem idéia para onde quer ir?

—Não. Talvez para o sul, no momento.

Não podia afastar o olhar da casa. Poderia ter jurado que o observava, formando uma opinião sobre ele. Esperando.

—Enviarei dinheiro quando puder. — acrescentou. Embora se sentisse como se o estivessem esfolando vivo, Rony se limitou a assentir.

—Vamos nos virar bem.

—Tem que terminar os estudos de direito. Mamãe queria que o fizesse. —olhou para trás, onde seus dois irmãos seguiam discutindo acaloradamente — Eles se darão bem quando souberem o que querem.

—Denis sabe o que quer. A fazenda.

—Sim. —pegou um cigarro, com um débil sorriso— Venda parte das terras se for necessário, mas não venda tudo. Temos que conservar o que é nosso. Antes de tudo se acabe, esta cidade recordará que os Potter eram muito especiais.

O sorriso do Harry se alargou. Pela primeira vez em várias semanas, cessava a dor interior que o consumia. Seus irmãos estavam sentados no chão, sujos de terra e arranhados pelos arbustos, rindo.

Prometeu-se que recordaria deles assim, tal e como estavam naquele momento. Os Potter se mantinham unidos sobre um terreno rochoso que ninguém queria. 

COMENTEEM ;**


	2. Chapter 2

O menino mal havia retornado. A localidade de Antietam fervia com os falatórios relacionados a ele. Todo mundo trocava rumores, e as vozes corriam como a pólvora.

Era um caldo rico, temperado de escândalos, sexo e segredos. Harry Potter havia retornado depois de dez anos.

Alguns diziam que aquilo significaria problemas. Estava escrito. Os problemas anunciavam Harry Potter, como o som do guizo anunciava aos bois. Harry Potter era o que tinha ridicularizado o diretor do instituto em uma manhã da primavera, e tinha sido expulso por isso. Harry Potter era o que tinha tido um acidente com a velha caminhonete de seu falecido pai antes de ter a idade necessária para conduzir.

E sobre tudo, Harry Potter era o que, junto ao louco do Dino Thomas, tinha atravessado com uma mesa a janela do botequim do Duff uma noite de verão.

Agora havia retornado com um carro esportivo, e o tinha estacionado bem em frente da delegacia de polícia.

Claro que seu irmão Carlos agora era o xerife. Ocupava o cargo há cinco anos. Mas, em outra época, que as pessoas lembravam muito bem, Harry Potter tinha passado mais de uma noite nas duas celas que havia na parte traseira da delegacia de polícia.

Certamente, estava tão bonito como sempre, ou, ao menos, aquilo era o que diziam as mulheres. Tinha uma aparência abençoada, ou amaldiçoada, os Potter. Qualquer mulher que tivesse sangue nas veias se voltaria para olhá-lo, para admirar sua figura esbelta e seu passo desenvolto que parecia desafiar a qualquer que se cruzasse em seu caminho.

Possuía um volumoso cabelo negro, e seus olhos, tão verdes e duros quanto uma estátua  
Chinesa que adornava a prateleira do antiquário "Temas do Passado". Seus olhos não faziam nada para suavizar seu rosto duro, com aquela cicatriz que sulcava sua face direita. Todo mundo se perguntava como a teria conseguido.

Mas, quando sorria, quando arqueava sua preciosa boca e aparecia aquela covinha de um lado, os corações das mulheres enlouqueciam. Aquilo foi o que ocorreu com Parvati Patil, que recebeu seu sorriso e os vinte dólares pela gasolina na estação de serviço "Gás e Vai", nos subúrbios da cidade.

Antes que Harry houvesse tornado a arrancar seu veículo, Parvati tinha ido ao telefone, para anunciar o retorno a todo mundo.

—Assim Parvati chamou sua mãe, e a senhora Metz agarrou imediatamente o telefone para dizer à senhora Hawbaker, na loja, que é possível que Harry tivesse intenção de ficar.

Enquanto falava, Luna Malfoy jogou uma colherada de açúcar no café de Gina. A neve do céu de janeiro caía de forma contínua sobre as calçadas e as ruas, e o café do Ed estava quase vazio. Lentamente, Luna se endireitou e fez uma careta de dor quando sentiu o puxão no quadril, no lugar em que batera no chão quando Draco a golpeara.

—E por que não ia ficar? — perguntou Gina Weasley — A final de contas, nasceu aqui, não?

Apesar de que Gina estar três anos vivendo em Antietam e possuir um negócio ali, continuava sem compreender a fascinação que exerciam naquele lugar as idas e vindas.

Parecia nem um pouco divertido, não entendia.

—Sim, mas passou muito tempo fora. Em dez anos, só veio poucas vezes, para passar um ou dois dias.

Luna olhou pela janela e se perguntou aonde teria ido, o que teria visto, o que teria feito.  
Na realidade, perguntava-se o que haveria fora dali.

—Parece cansada. — murmurou Gina.

—Sim? Não, só estava sonhando acordada. Se isto continuar assim, os meninos sairão do colégio antes do tempo. Disse a eles, que em tal caso, venham para cá diretamente, mas...

—Então, isso é o que farão. São meninos muito bons.

—É verdade.

Quando sorriu, parte da apreensão desapareceu de seus olhos.

—Por que não toma uma xícara de café comigo? — perguntou Gina.

Olhou a seu redor e viu que na parte traseira havia um cliente que cochilava sobre seu café. Mas atrás, um casal conversava sobre a comida.

—Não tem tanto trabalho .— insistiu Gina — Poderia me falar sobre o caráter desse tal Harry.

—Bom. — Luna pensou e mordeu o lábio — Vou parar para um descanso, Ed. Tudo bem?

Uma mulher muito magra com o cabelo vermelho e muito encaracolado apareceu na porta da cozinha.

—É obvio, não tem nada para fazer.

Sua voz grave se devia aos dois pacotes de cigarros diários. Seu rosto estava cuidadosamente pintado, dos lábios até as sobrancelhas, e resplandecia por causa do calor da cozinha.

—Olá, Gina. — saudou ao vê-la — Não deveria ter voltado para a loja?

—Fechei ao meio-dia. — respondeu, consciente de que seu horário surpreendia Edwina Crump — As pessoas não procuram antiguidades com este tempo.

—Foi um inverno muito duro. — Luna levou a mesa outra xícara de café — Ainda não terminou o mês de janeiro, e os meninos já estão fartos de montar em trenó e fazer bonecos de neve. — suspirou.

Tomou cuidado para não fazer uma careta quando seu quadril doeu o ao sentar. Tinha vinte e sete anos, um a menos que Gina, mas se sentia muito velha.

Depois de três anos de amizade, Gina reconhecia os sintomas.

—Vão mal as coisas, Luna? — perguntou em voz baixa, agarrando a sua mão — Ele a feriu novamente?

—Estou bem. Não quero falar de Draco.

Luna baixou o olhar e a cravou na xícara. Sentia-se humilhada e culpada por não ser capaz de rebelar-se.

—Tem lido os folhetos que dei a você sobre a comissão de apoio às mulheres maltratadas e o refúgio de Hagerstown?

—Sim, olhei-os, mas tenho dois filhos. Tenho que pensar neles primeiro.

—Mas...

—Por favor. — Luna ergueu o olhar — Não quero falar sobre isso.

—Certo .— respondeu Gina, frustrada, apertando sua mão — Fale-me sobre esse  
menino mau, o Potter.

—Harry. — o rosto do Luna se suavizou — Eu sempre gostei dele. Eu gostava dos quatro. Não há uma só garota por aqui que não passasse várias noites acordada por culpa dos irmãos Potter.

—Eu gosto de Carlos.— comentou Gina, bebendo um gole de seu café — Parece duro, um pouco misterioso em ocasiões, mas confiável.

—Sempre se pode contar com Carlos. — conveio Luna — Ninguém pensava que algum dos quatros fosse valer a pena, mas Carlos é um bom xerife. É muito justo. Rony tem um escritório de advocacia na cidade. E Denis é um pouco duro, mas se empenha a fundo na fazenda. Quando eram mais jovens e vinham para cidade, as mães trancavam suas filhas em casa, e os homens procuravam ficar atentos.

—Vejo que eram cidadãos exemplares.

—Eram jovens, e sempre pareciam estar zangados por algo. Sobre tudo Harry. No mesmo dia que se foi da cidade brigou com Draco, não sei por que. Quebrou seu nariz e alguns dentes.

—Mesmo?

Gina decidiu que, afinal de contas, poderia gostar desse tal de Harry.

—Sempre estavam procurando briga. Seu pai morreu quando eram apenas meninos. Eu devia ter dez anos. Depois, morreu sua mãe, pouco antes que Harry partisse. Tinha passado quase um ano doente. Por isso, começaram a piorar as coisas na fazenda. Quase todo mundo pensava que teriam que vendê-la, mas conseguiram levá-la adiante.

—Bom, três deles.

Luna saboreou o café. Poucas vezes tinha um momento para sentar-se tranqüilamente.

—Eles eram meninos. Rony tinha uns vinte e três anos, e Harry era só dez meses mais novo que ele. Carlos tem uns quatro anos mais que eu, e Denis tem um ano menos que ele.

—Parece que os Potter tiveram muita pressa em ter filhos.

—Sua mãe era uma mulher maravilhosa. Muito forte. Sempre conseguia sobrepor-se às adversidades. Sempre a admirei.

—Poderia tentar seguir seu exemplo.

Gina se repreendeu imediatamente por haver dito aquilo. Prometeu que não tentaria pressionar a sua amiga.

—Por que acha que ele retornou? — apressou-se a acrescentar para mudar de assunto.

—Não sei. Dizem que agora é rico. Pelo visto, fez uma fortuna trabalhando. Dedica-se a comprar casas rurais e as vender. Dizem que tem uma empresa e tudo. Chama-se Potter, simplesmente. Minha mãe dizia sempre que acabaria morto ou na prisão, mas... — sua voz se falhou quando olhou pela janela — OH, Meu Deus. Parvati tinha razão. 

(...)

Alinemaioli: As idéias infelizemnte não são minhas.

Phoenix-Eldar: Postado, espero que goste :)


	3. Chapter 3

- O que?

—Está mais bonito que nunca.

Gina se voltou com curiosidade quando a porta se abriu. Tinha que reconhecer que se encontrava ante um magnífico exemplar de um ovelha negra.

Harry sacudiu a neve do cabelo e tirou uma jaqueta de couro que não parecia adequada para os invernos desta costa. Gina pensou que possuía o rosto de guerreiro: a pequena cicatriz, a mandíbula sem barbear, o nariz ligeiramente torto que impedia que seu rosto fosse absolutamente perfeito.

Seu corpo parecia duro como o aço, e seus olhos, de uma viva cor verde, não eram mais brandos.

Usava uma camisa de flanela, jeans desgastados e botas destroçadas. Não parecia rico e poderoso. Mas, sem dúvida, parecia muito perigoso.

Harry se sentiu surpreso e contente ao ver que a cafeteira do Ed continuava sendo a mesma. Provavelmente, os tamboretes que havia no balcão eram os mesmos nos que se sentava quando pequeno, quando pedia uma vitamina ou um refresco. Sem dúvida, os aromas tampouco tinham mudado.

O aroma das cebolas frita se mesclava com a fumaça dos cigarros do Ed e com o produto que utilizavam para limpar a madeira.

Tinha certeza que Ed estaria na cozinha, como de costume. E o velho Tidas estaria na parte traseira enquanto o café esfriava. Como sempre.

Seus olhos, frios e calculadores, percorreram o balcão branco, com seus pratos de bolos talheres de plástico transparente. Examinou os quadros da parede, até chegar ao que havia sobre uma mesa em que duas mulheres tomavam café.

Viu uma desconhecida. Era muito atraente. Seu cabelo ruivo, pelo queixo, emoldurava um rosto de contornos suaves e pele cremosa. Seus olhos grandes e azuis o olhavam com curiosidade entre suas largas pestanas. Uma pequena pinta enfeitava um lado de sua boca, de lábios carnudos.

Era uma beleza absoluta, que parecia saída de uma revista de modas.

Olharam-se fixamente, estudando-se, como se estivessem contemplando um objeto em uma loja. Depois, Harry afastou o olhar para olhar a frágil mulher loira de olhos assustados e sorriso tímido.

De repente, o sorriso do Harry fez aumentar a temperatura do local.

—Mas se não é a pequena Luna Lovegood!

—Olá, Harry. Vejo que é verdade que retornou.

O som da risada de Luna fez que Gina levantasse as sobrancelhas, com curiosidade. Era muito estranho que seu amiga desse amostra de alegria.

—Está tão bonita como sempre. — disse, saudando-a com um beijo nos lábios — Diga que se livrou daquele imbecil e que tenho o caminho livre.  
Luna recuperou imediatamente seu ar incômodo.

—Tenho dois filhos agora.

—Sim, eu sei. Um menino e uma menina. — examinou sua cintura, dando-se conta de que tinha perdido peso — Continua trabalhando aqui?

—Sim. Ed está na cozinha.

—Vou vê-la. Mas antes, não vai apresentar a sua amiga? — disse apoiando uma mão no ombro do Luna.

—Perdoe me, esqueci. Apresento-o a Gina Weasley. É a proprietária do "Temas do Passado", uma loja de antiguidades e decoração que está umas casas mais abaixo. Gina, apresento-a ao Harry Potter.

—Dos irmãos Potter. — disse Gina, estendendo a mão — Precederam-lhe os rumores.

—Tenho certeza. — agarrou sua mão e a estreitou olhando-a aos olhos — Antiguidades? Que coincidência! Eu também me dedico a isso.

—É mesmo? Dedica a alguma época em particular?

Gina sabia que retirar a mão significaria que cedera ante ele, de modo que a manteve. O brilho dos olhos do Harry a disse que sabia.

—Ao século passado. Tenho uma casa de três andares para decorar. É bem grande. Acha que pode se encarregar dela?

Gina teve que utilizar toda sua força de vontade para não ficar de boca aberta, surpresa. Tinha sido boas as coisas com os turistas e as pessoas da cidade, mas um encargo como aquele triplicaria seus ganhos habituais.

—Certamente.

—Comprou uma casa? — interrompeu Luna — Pensei que ficaria na fazenda.

—É ficarei, por enquanto. Agora, a casa não é habitável. Depois de  
remodelá-la e reformá-la um pouco, abrirei uma hospedaria. Comprei a velha casa dos Barlow.

Atônita, Luna deixou na mesa a xícara que ia levar aos lábios.

—A casa dos Barlow? Mas está...

—Assombrada? — um brilho de diversão adornou seus olhos — Certamente que está. Pode-me passar um pedaço de bolo? Tenho fome.

Gina tinha ido embora, mas Harry ficou mais uma hora. Os filhos de Luna entraram, e a olhou divertido enquanto brigava com menino por esquecer de usar luvas e escutava à menina, que relatava com solenidade as aventuras do dia.

Havia algo triste e algo tranqüilizador em ver a menina que recordava com seus próprios filhos.

Muitas coisas tinham permanecido inalteráveis ao longo de uma década. Mas outras muitas tinham modificado. Era perfeitamente consciente de que a notícia de sua chegada já tinha percorrido todas as linhas de telefone da cidade. Em certo modo, achava bajulador. Queria que tudo o mundo soubesse que havia retornado, e não com o rabo entre as pernas, como muitos tinham prognosticado.

Agora tinha dinheiro no bolso e planos para o futuro.

A casa dos Barlow era uma parte muito importante de seus planos. Não acreditava nos fantasmas, mas a casa o tinha encantado. Agora lhe pertencia. Todas suas pedras, todas suas sarças e tudo o que houvesse ali.

Ia reconstruí- la, como se tinha reconstruído a si mesmo.

Algum dia estaria na janela superior, olhando a cidade. Demonstraria a todo mundo, inclusive a Harry Potter, que era alguém.

Deixou uma generosa gorjeta debaixo de sua xícara, ocultando o dinheiro para que Luna não se sentisse envergonhada ao ver a importância. Pensou que estava muito magra, e seus olhos eram muito tristes. Parecia aliviada quando se sentava junto a Gina.

Ela sim que era uma mulher que sabia como se comportar. Olhava fixamente, e não vacilava, mas tampouco parecia antipática. Nem sequer tinha piscado quando oferecera para mobiliar todo um hotel. Estava certo que levara um susto por dentro, mas tinha sido capaz de não demonstrá-lo.

Ele era um homem que tentava fazer o mesmo a todo momento, por isso sabia reconhecer e admirar seu esforço. O tempo diria se era capaz de confrontar a provocação.

Mas não havia melhor momento que o presente.

—Essa loja de antiguidades está duas casas mais abaixo, não?

—Exatamente. — respondeu Luna, enquanto preparava um café — À esquerda. Mas não acredito que esteja aberta.

Harry pegou a jaqueta e sorriu.

—Estou certo que sim.

Saiu sem fechar a jaqueta. A neve amortecia o som de seus passos. Como esperava, a luz do "Temas do Passado" estava acesa. Em vez de procurar proteção no interior, contemplou atentamente pela janela. Pareceu inteligente e eficaz.

Um pedaço de malha azul, como um lago de água brilhante, caía por vários níveis. Uma estatueta a China de olhos brilhantes o contemplava fixamente da altura superior. Havia um dragão de jade rosnando sobre um pedestal.

Um joalheiro de mogno estava aberto, com brilhantes peças de bijuteria saindo de suas gavetas, como se uma mulher tivesse estado mexendo em busca do adorno adequado.

Também havia vários frascos de perfume que formavam um alegre contraste de cores sobre uma pequena prateleira esmaltada.

Assentiu satisfeito. Aquela mulher sabia como atrair os clientes para o interior da loja.

Quando abriu a porta, um tinido anunciou sua chegada. O ar cheirava a canela, cravo e maçãs. Aspirou profundamente e se deu conta de que também cheirava a Gina Weasley. O sutil perfume que tinha sentido na cafeteira impregnava o ambiente.

Passou um momento dando uma olhada. Os móveis estavam cuidadosamente colocados, de forma que era possível rodear cada um deles, e, entretanto, não atrapalhavam o andar. Os abajures, os vasos e os pratos decoravam e se exibiam. Havia uma mesa de madeira com um jogo de porcelana, velas e flores, como se esperasse que, de um momento para outro, que convidados sentassem nela. Uma antiga caixa de música, cheia de discos de setenta e oito rotações, adornava um canto.

Havia três cômodos, todos eles perfeitamente organizados. Não pôde ver nenhuma só vestígio de pó. Deteve-se na frente a uma despensa de cozinha cheia de pratos de cerâmica branca e jarros pintados à mão.

—É uma boa peça. — disse Gina a suas costas.

—Na cozinha da fazenda temos uma igual.

Não se voltou. Sabia que Gina estava atrás dele antes que ela falasse. 

(...)

Ps: Me perdoem pela demora :/

Comenteem ;**


	4. Chapter 4

—Minha mãe. — prosseguiu — Guardava nela a baixela que usava. Pratos de louça brancos, como esses. E copos fortes, que não se quebrassem facilmente. Uma vez se zangou comigo e me atirou um na cabeça.

—Acertou-o?

—Não. Teria acertado se tivesse tido intenção de fazê-lo. — Voltou e lhe mostrou seu cativante sorriso — Possuía uma boa pontaria. Como é que se estabeleceu aqui, e não em outro lugar?

—Dedico-me a vender minha mercadoria.

—Não está nada mal. Quanto custa o dragão da vitrine?

—Tem muito bom gosto. Quinhentos e cinqüenta.

—Bem caro. — comentou, abrindo o único botão da jaqueta.

A Gina pareceu um gesto muito íntimo, mas não fez nenhum comentário.

—Vale o quanto gosta.

—Se for inteligente, pode conseguir mais. — meteu os polegares nos bolsos das calças e continuou percorrendo a loja — Quanto tempo faz que chegou aqui?

—Três anos e meio.

—De onde? — ao ver que não respondia se voltou e levantou uma sobrancelha — Só pretendia conversar, querida. Eu gosto de conhecer às pessoas com a que faço negócios.

—Ainda não fizemos nenhum negócio. — jogou o cabelo para trás e sorriu —querido.

A risada do Harry brotou, rápida e cativante. Gina sentiu um calafrio na coluna vertebral. Estava segura de que se encontrava ante o homem contra o qual qualquer mãe advertiria a suas filhas. Mas, por mais tentador que fosse, negócios eram negócios.

—Acredito que vou gostar de você, Gina. — disse Harry, inclinando a cabeça — Certamente, tem caráter.

—Outra vez tentando conversar?

—Só era um comentário. — olhou as mãos dela, sem parar de sorrir — Significa algo algum desses belos anéis que usa?

O estômago de Gina deu uma volta.

—Suponho que depende do que você esteja pensando.

—Não. — anunciou Harry com segurança — Não está casada. Teria me esfregado isso na cara.

Sentou-se em um sofá de dois lugares, de veludo vermelho, e apoiou um braço no respaldo.

—Não quer sentar? — convidou.

—Não, obrigado. Veio para falar de negócios ou para me convencer a me deitar com você?

—Eu nunca convenço às mulheres a se deitarem comigo.

Gina imaginou que tinha razão. Bastaria mostrar seu sorriso e estalar os dedos.

—Vim para falar de negócios. — disse Harry, cruzando as pernas — Por agora, só de negócios.

—Muito bem. Então, posso oferecer uma cidra quente.

—Aceitarei com muito prazer.

Gina se retirou por uma porta. Harry aproveitou a solidão para refletir. Não tinha intenção de ser tão direto; não tinha se dado conta de que aquela mulher o atraía tanto. Havia algo na forma com que estava ali, de pé, com sua jaqueta e suas mãos coberta com jóias, e seus olhos tão frios e divertidos.

Se alguma vez tinha visto uma mulher que anunciasse um caminho espinhoso, tratava-se de Gina Weasley. Embora poucas vezes escolhia o caminho mais fácil, tinha muitas coisas para se ocupar.

Gina voltou, caminhando sobre suas grossas pernas. O cabelo ocultava a metade de seu rosto.

Harry decidiu, de repente, que sempre poderia arrumar espaço no seu tempo.

—Obrigado. — disse ao agarrar a xícara fumegante que oferecia. — Tinha intenção de contratar algum decorador de Washington ou de Baltimore, e procurar eu mesmo alguns dos objetos.

—Posso oferecer o mesmo que qualquer empresa de Washington ou Baltimore, e a um preço melhor.

—Talvez. O caso é que eu gosto da idéia de trabalhar com alguém que esteja perto de minha casa. Vejamos o que pode fazer. — bebeu um gole —  
O que sabe sobre a casa dos Barlow?

—Que se encontra em muito mal estado. Parece um crime que não tenha sido feito nada para preservá-la. No geral, nesta região do país são muito cuidadosos com os edifícios históricos. Se tivesse dinheiro, a teria comprado  
eu mesma.

—E teria feito uma compra excelente. Essa casa é dura como rocha. Se não estivesse tão bem construída, agora seria uma ruína. Mas precisa muito trabalho. Terá que nivelar os chãos, engessar as paredes, atirar alguns tabiques e trocar as janelas. O telhado parece um desastre. — se recostou e encolheu os ombros — É uma questão de tempo e dinheiro. Quando estiver preparada, quero que tenha o mesmo aspecto que em 1862, quando os Barlow viviam aqui e contemplavam a batalha do Antietam da janela do salão.

—Você acredita nisso? — perguntou Harry com um sorriso — Eu diria que a ouviram abaixados no porão.

—Não é o que eu imagino. Os ricos estão às vezes tão cegos ante o mundo que é provável que considerassem um espetáculo e talvez só se incomodassem se o fogo quebrasse uma janela ou despertasse uma criança.

—Não compartilho sua opinião. O fato de ser rico não significa que terei que permanecer impassível quando uma pessoa morre diante do meu jardim.

—A batalha não chegou tão perto. Em todo caso, o que quero é que tudo pareça tirado dessa época. O papel das paredes, o mobiliário, os adornos, os quadros... — conteve-se para não acender um cigarro — O que acha da idéia de reconstruir uma casa assombrada?

—Interessante. — o olhou por cima da borda de sua xícara — Além disso, não acredito nos fantasmas.

—Acreditará neles antes de terminar. Quando era pequeno passei uma noite ali, com meus irmãos.

—Ouviam chiados e ruído de cadeias?

—Não. — respondeu muito sério — com exceção dos ruídos que fazia Rony para nos assustar . Mas há uma parte da escada que tem uma mancha, sem motivo aparente. Perto da chaminé do salão, cheira a fumaça. E quando se percorrem os corredores, tem-se a impressão de que há gente neles. Se houver bastante silêncio, é possível ouvir o ruído dos passos.  
Apesar de não acreditar, Gina não pôde conter um estremecimento.

—Se você tiver tentando me assustar porque voltou atrás e não quer que eu aceite o trabalho, não vai conseguir.

—Só queria explicar o que eu senti. Quero que de uma olhada no lugar e que percorra os cômodos comigo. Veremos o que sente. Pode ser amanhã, por volta das duas da tarde?

—Perfeito. Terei que fazer medições.

—Muito bem. — deixou a taça a um lado e se levantou — É um prazer fazer negócios com você. Gina estreitou sua mão.

—Bem-vindo a cidade.

—É a primeira pessoa que me diz isso. — levou sua mão aos lábios, olhando-a — Claro que não sabe nada de mim. Até manhã. Outra coisa. — acrescentou enquanto se dirigia à porta — Tire o dragão da vitrine. Quero-o.

Enquanto saía da cidade, parou o carro a um lado da estrada e se deteve.

Apesar da neve e o vento gelado, desembarcou do veículo e contemplou a casa da ladeira da colina.

Suas janelas quebradas e suas varandas cansadas não revelavam nada, como tampouco revelavam nada os olhos de Harry. Talvez a mansão estivesse assombrada, mas não o preocupava. Começava a dar-se conta de que os únicos fantasmas dos que queria liberar-se estavam em seu interior. 

(...)


	5. Chapter 5

O melhor de possuir uma loja, ao menos no que dizia respeito a Gina, era que se podia comprar e vender o que se quisesse, fixar o horário desejado e criar o ambiente mais agradável.  
Ainda, o fato de que fosse a única proprietária e a única empregada do "Temas do Passado" não significava que Gina Weasley tolerasse nenhuma negligência. Como sua própria chefe era muito dura, em ocasiões intolerante, e esperava o melhor de si mesmo. Trabalhava muito duro e poucas vezes se queixava.  
Tinha exatamente o que sempre tinha desejado: uma casa e um negócio em uma localidade pequena, longe dos dores de cabeça e as pressões da cidade em que tinha passado os primeiros vinte e cinco anos de sua vida.  
Mudou-se para Antietam e tinha montado seu próprio negócio seguindo o cuidadoso plano que tinha esboçado depois de terminar os estudos. Tinha dois diplomas, em história e em gestão comercial, e quando conseguiu terminar, já tinha cinco anos de experiência no negócio das antiguidades.  
Trabalhando para outra pessoa.  
Agora, ela era a chefe. Cada centímetro da loja e do acolhedor andar que havia em cima lhe pertencia. A ela e ao banco. O trabalho do Potter serviria para reduzir a hipoteca.  
Assim que Harry se foi na tarde anterior, Gina fechou e correu à biblioteca, onde retirou um montão de livros de história para estudá-los.  
A meia noite, quando seus olhos ameaçavam fechar, deixou de tomar notas sobre todos os detalhes da vida de Maryland na época da guerra de Secessão.  
Conhecia todos os detalhes da batalha do Antietam, da marcha de Lee até sua retirada ao outro lado do rio. Conhecia o número de mortos e feridos, o sangrento progresso da batalha pela colina e os campos de milho.  
Tratava-se de uma informação muito fria e distante, que já tinha estudado antes. De fato, a fascinação que exercia sobre ela a tranqüila zona em que tinha estalado aquela batalha, tinha influenciado em sua decisão de estabelecer-se ali.  
Mas, naquela ocasião, procurava dados mais concretos, sobre a família Barlow, qualquer informação, já fora contrastada ou deduzida. A família tinha vivido na mansão da colina durante quase cem anos antes daquele fatídico dia de setembro de 1862. Eram prósperos latifundiários e comerciantes que viviam como Senhores. Seus bailes e seus jantares atraíam aos convidados de lugares muito afastados do país.  
Sabia como vestiam. Casacas, calças e saias armadas. Chapéus de seda e sapatilhas de cetim. Sabia como viviam, com criados que serviam o vinho em taças de cristal. A casa estava decorada com flores de estufa, e seus móveis se abrilhantavam com cera de abelha.  
Agora, avançando pelas ruas sob a neve e o vento e a luz do sol, podia ver com exatidão as cores e as tecidos, os móveis e os adornos que os rodeavam.  
Cômodas altas com espelho, de pau-rosa. Porcelana do Wedgwood e poltronas cheias de crina de cavalo. Arcas, escrivaninhas de madeira de cerejeira, portas de brocado, e as paredes do salão pintadas de azul, ao estilo colonial.  
Harry Potter ia conseguir um bom trabalho em troca de seu dinheiro. Mas esperava que seus bolsos fossem bem grandes.  
O estreito caminho que conduzia à casa estava com uma grossa camada de neve. Nenhum rastro de pessoas ou de veículo interrompia sua brancura imaculada, tão bonita como incômoda.  
Zangada pelo fato de que Harry não ter se ocupado daquele detalhe, saiu do carro e começou a subir a pé, armada com a maleta.  
Pelo menos, tinha permanecido com as botas, lembrou ao afundar-se na neve até os tornozelos. Tinha estado a ponto de se arrumar com um traje de jaqueta e saltos, mas depois lembrou que tinha uma entrevista com o Harry Potter, e não tinha nenhuma intenção de impressioná-lo. As calças cinzas, a jaqueta e o cachecol negro constituíam um vestuário de negócios adequado para uma tarefa como aquela. Além disso, duvidava que o lugar tivesse aquecimento, por isso o casaco de lã vermelha iria tão bem dentro quanto fora.  
Enquanto subia pela colina, decidiu que a casa era linda e enigmática. As partes de quartzo da pedra brilhavam como cristais à luz do sol, rebatendo as janelas quebradas. As varandas estavam caídas, mas o edifício se elevava alto e orgulhoso contra o amargo céu azul.  
Gostava da forma em que a lateral oriental se sobressaiu em forma de ângulo agudo, a forma em que as três chaminés saíam do telhado como se estivessem dispostas a jogar fumaça. Até gostava da forma em que as venezianas velhas se dependuravam pelas dobradiças.  
Pensou que precisava de cuidados, com um afeto que a surpreendeu. Alguém que amasse aquela casa e aceitasse seu caráter tal e como era. Alguém que apreciasse suas forças e compreendesse suas debilidades.  
Sacudiu a cabeça e riu de si mesmo. Parecia que estava pensando em um homem e não em uma casa. Em um homem, talvez, como Harry Potter.  
Aproximou-se um pouco mais, pelo estreito caminho. As pedras e os arbustos formavam vultos irregulares na neve, como meninos que se ocultassem sob uma manta esperando para fazer uma travessura. Os ramos eram suficientemente afiados para agarrar suas calças como dedos agudos. Mas, em outro tempo, aquilo tinha sido um jardim verde, cheio de flores.  
Se Harry tinha qualquer visão, voltaria a ser igual.  
Recordou-se que a jardinagem não era assunto dela e seguiu avançando para a desmantelada varanda dianteira. Era muito tarde.  
Gina olhou a seu redor, chutou o chão para esquentar os pés e olhou o relógio. Aquele homem não pretendia que o esperasse do lado de fora, morta de frio. Não esperaria mais que dez minutos. Depois deixaria uma nota, repreendendo-o severamente por sua falta de compromisso, e partiria.  
Mas já que estava ali podia olhar pela janela.  
Subiu os degraus com cautela, evitando os degraus quebrados. Pensou que ali deviam plantar algumas flores e algumas trepadeiras, e, por um momento, pareceu sentir o aroma da primavera.  
Surpreendeu-se aproximando da porta e agarrando o trinco antes de dar-se conta de que aquela era sua intenção desde o começo. Pensou que sem dúvida estaria fechada. As localidades pequenas anão eram imunes ao vandalismo. De qualquer jeito, girou o trinco, e a porta se abriu.  
O mais razoável era entrar para refugiar do vento e começar a ver a casa que tinha que decorar, mas afastou a mão como se queimasse. Respirava com dificuldade. Dentro de suas luvas de couro, suas mãos estavam geladas e tremendo.  
Disse a si mesma que estava sem fôlego por causa da escalada, e que tremia de frio. Aquilo era tudo. Mas o medo se espalhava por todos seus músculos.  
Olhou a seu redor, incômoda. Ninguém tinha presenciado sua ridícula reação; só a neve e as árvores.  
Respirou profundamente, riu de si mesmo, e abriu a porta.  
É obvio, as dobradiças chiaram. Era algo previsível. Mas, assim que viu o precioso vestíbulo principal, esqueceu-se de todo o resto. Fechou a porta, apoiou-se contra ela e suspirou. Tudo estava cheio de pó. As paredes tinham manchas de umidade, e as pranchas de madeira que as recobriam estavam roídas pelos ratos. Tudo estava cheio de teias de aranha. Imaginou a parede grafite de verde escuro, com um ornamento de cor marfim. Os chãos, de madeira de pinheiro encerada, sem envernizar.  
Encontrou o lugar ideal para pôr uma mesa, com um vaso cheio de rosas, rodeado por candelabros de prata. Uma pequena cadeira de nogueira com o respaldo lavrado, um posto de guarda- chuva de metal e um espelho dourado.  
A forma em que tinha sido aquele lugar e a forma em que poderia reconstruí-lo girava em sua mente, e não sentiu o frio que ofuscava seu fôlego enquanto perambulava.  
No salão ficou maravilhada ao ver a lareira. O mármore estava sujo, mas se encontrava em boas condições. Na loja tinha dois vasos gêmeos que seriam perfeitos para o suporte, e um poltrona bordada que parecia feita para ficar frente a aquela lareira.  
Encantada, tirou a caderneta e começou a trabalhar.  
As teias de aranha enrolavam em seu cabelo e o pó cobria suas botas, mas seguiu tomando medidas e fazendo notas. Sentia-se como se estivesse no paraíso. Estava tão contente que, quando ouviu passos, voltou-se com um sorriso em vez de queixar-se pelo atraso.  
—É maravilhoso, estou impaciente...  
Deteve-se em seco. Estava falando sozinha.  
Franziu o cenho e saiu do salão. Uma vez no vestíbulo começou a chamar Harry, mas, de repente, percebeu de que as únicas pegadas que havia no pó eram as suas.  
Estremeceu, mas se apressou a dizer que estava imaginando coisas. As casas grandes e vazias estavam cheias de ruídos. A madeira do corredor, o vento que golpeava as janelas... E os roedores, acrescentou com uma careta. Não tinha medo de ratos, nem de aranhas e nem das madeiras úmidas.  
Mas, quando o piso superior rugiu sobre sua cabeça, não pôde conter um grito. Seu coração começou a pulsar a toda velocidade, batendo as asas como um pássaro enjaulado. Antes que tivesse tempo de recompor-se, ouviu o inconfundível som de uma porta que se fechava.  
Correu para a porta de entrada e começou a lutar com o trinco antes de perceber.  
Harry Potter.  
Era muito inteligente, pensou furiosa. Tinha entrado na casa antes que ela, provavelmente pela porta dos fundos, para não deixar rastros. Naquele momento, estava no andar de cima, provavelmente curvado de tanto rir ante a idéia de que ela saísse correndo como a heroína de um filme de terror.  
Respirou profundamente, com determinação, e endireitou os ombros. Não estava disposta a deixar-se intimidar. Ergueu o rosto e caminhou decidida para as escadas.  
—Não tem graça nenhuma, Potter. — gritou — Agora, se tiver terminado com seus ridículos joguinhos, eu gostaria que começássemos a trabalhar.  
Quando sentiu o ar gelado, ficou tão horrorizada que não pôde se mover. A mão com que agarrava o corrimão ficou parada. Com um esforço sobre-humano, libertou-se e alcançou o primeiro degrau com quatro vigorosas passadas.  
Uma corrente de ar, disse a si mesma, praguejando com a respiração entrecortada. Só era uma corrente de ar.  
—Harry! — gritou, cada vez mais furiosa. Mordeu o lábio e contemplou o longo corredor, cheio de misteriosas portas.  
—Harry! — voltou a gritar, esforçando-se para parecer mais irritada que nervosa — Se você não tiver nada mais que fazer, eu sim, de modo que será melhor parar de tolices. 

(...)


	6. Chapter 6

O som da madeira contra a madeira, o estrondo violento de uma porta e os lamentos de uma mulher fizeram que Gina esquecesse seu orgulho e descesse a escada a toda velocidade. Quase tinha chegado ao final quando ouviu o disparo.  
Então, a porta para a que corria se abriu lentamente. As paredes giraram ao seu redor e depois desapareceu.  
—Vamos, querido, acorde. — Gina voltou a cabeça, gemeu e estremeceu.  
—Vamos, garota, abre esses enormes olhos azuis, que quero vê-los.  
Gina obedeceu, e se encontrou olhando para Harry cara a cara.  
—Não teve graça.  
Aliviado, Harry sorriu e lhe acariciou a bochecha.  
—O que é o que não teve graça?  
—Que se escondesse lá em cima para me assustar. — piscou para voltar a enfocar o olhar e descobriu que estava deitada em seu colo, no sofá do salão — Deixe-me levantar.  
—Espera um pouco. Não é conveniente ficar em pé de repente.  
Ajudou-a a se ajeitar um pouco, lhe apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.  
—Estou bem.  
—Está muito pálida. Se tivesse algo a daria para beber. Mas devo admitir que nunca vi uma mulher desmaiar de forma tão graciosa. Até tive tempo de segurá-la antes que batesse a cabeça contra o chão.  
—Se espera que o agradeça, esquece. Foi culpa sua.  
—Obrigado. Sinto me lisonjeado por uma mulher desmaiar ante minha visão. —disse, passando um dedo pela sua face — Conseguiu recuperar um pouco de cor.  
—Se esta for sua forma de fazer negócios, pode agarrar seu trabalho e levar para... — apertou os dentes — Deixe-me levantar.  
—Espere um pouco. — insistiu — Por que não me conta o que aconteceu?  
—Sabe muito bem! — protestou, sacudindo o pó das calças.  
—A única coisa que sei é que entrei bem a tempo para vê-la interpretar A Dama das Camélias.  
—Nunca desmaiei em toda minha vida. — disse, dando-se conta horrorizada de que o tinha feito pela primeira vez e diante dele — Se quiser que eu trabalhe em sua casa, não acho que vai me convencer me atemorizando.  
Harry a olhou atentamente e levou a mão ao bolso para pegar o cigarro. Depois lembrou que tinha deixado de fumar exatamente a uma semana antes.  
—Como assustei-a?  
—Andando pelo andar superior, abrindo e fechando portas, e fazendo todos aqueles ridículos sons.  
—Talvez deveria começar dizendo que me atrasei. Havia problemas na fazenda, e saí há uns quinze minutos.  
—Não acredito.  
—Não a culpo.  
Se não podia fumar, teria que se mover. Ficou em pé e caminhou para a lareira. Teve a impressão de sentir cheiro de fumaça de um fogo que acabara de se apagar.  
— Denis estava lá. — disse Harry — E Martin também. Agora é prefeito.  
—Sei quem é Martin.  
—Tinha que ter conhecido ele na Escola. — murmurou Harry — Era um verdadeiro imbecil. O caso é que ele estava na fazenda, e continuou lá quando parti. Há uns quinze minutos. Pedi o jipe de Denis emprestado, para subir a colina. Estacionei-o e entrei pela porta bem a tempo de ver como estava branca.  
Voltou a caminhar para ela, tirou o casaco e o jogou sobre as pernas.  
—A propósito — acrescentou — como conseguiu entrar?  
—A porta estava aberta. — disse olhando-o fixamente.  
—Estava fechada.  
—Estava aberta. — insistiu.  
—Que interessante.— disse tirando chaves do bolso.  
—Diz a verdade? — perguntou Gina com insegurança.  
—Asseguro que sim. Por que não me diz o que você ouviu?  
—Primeiro ouvi passos, mas não havia ninguém. Depois ouvi uns rangidos lá em cima, de modo que comecei a subir. Fazia frio, muito frio, e me assustei, então subi muito depressa.  
—Assustou-se e subiu em vez de sair?  
—Achei que estava lá em cima. Ia dar uma bronca em você. — sorriu fracamente — Estava furiosa por ter me assustado. Depois, olhei o corredor, e tive a impressão de que não estava aqui. Ouvi um ruído estranho, como se alguém raspasse uma madeira, uma porta batendo, e um choro de mulher. Então, desci correndo. Estava assustada — confessou.  
Harry voltou a sentar-se junto a ela e rodeou seus ombros com um braço.  
—Quem não iria estar?  
—Por fim. — concluiu Gina — quando quase cheguei aqui embaixo, ouvi um disparo. De pistola. Quando vi que a porta se abria, não agüentei mais.  
—Sinto ter chegado tarde. — de forma inesperada, inclinou-se sobre ela e a beijou na face—. Sinto muito.  
—Isso é o de menos.  
—O caso é que algumas pessoas sentem coisas nesta casa e outras não. Considerava você uma mulher fria e prática.  
Gina cruzou os braços.  
—Mesmo?  
—Absolutamente. Mas parece que tem mais imaginação do que esperava. Esta melhor agora?  
—Sim.  
—Tem certeza que não quer voltar a se apoiar em mim?  
—Tenho, obrigado. — Harry a olhou fixamente e tirou uma teia de aranha de seu cabelo.  
—Quer sair daqui?  
—Certamente.  
—Quero levá-la para outro lugar. — disse Harry, pegando seu casaco.  
—Não é necessário. Já disse que estou... — ficou em pé e esteve a ponto de cair — Bem. — apressou em dizer.  
—Negócios, querida. — Afastou seu cabelo do rosto e contemplou seu lóbulo, com uma pedra azul — No momento., acho que podemos encontrar algum lugar mais quente e acolhedor para discutir os detalhes.  
Gina decidiu que aquilo era bastante razoável.  
—Certo.  
Agarrou sua maleta e caminhou para a porta, diante de Harry.  
—Gina?  
—Sim?  
—Seu rosto esta sujo.  
Riu ante o olhar assassino da mulher e a segurou pelo braço. Apesar de seus protestos, não a soltou até chegar ao final do terreno.  
—Tem que olhar por onde pisa. — explicou.  
—Tenho o costume de olhar. — respondeu ela. Harry desceu pelo caminho, passou junto ao carro de Gina e continuou andando.  
—Eu pensei que eu fosse seguir você.  
—Já que não acredito que queira dizer que iria comigo até o fim do mundo, basta que usemos um veículo. Depois a trarei de volta.  
—De onde?  
—Lar, doce lar, querida.  
A fazenda dos Potter era maravilhosa entre a neve, iluminada pela luz do sol. Uma casa de pedra com varanda coberta, um telhado arqueado no celeiro, algumas casas antigas e alguns cães cor areia que correram para eles latindo de alegria, formavam a cena.  
Tinha passado por ali em muitas ocasiões; quando os campos estavam recém semeados e quando estavam preparados para a colheita. Até parara uma ou duas vezes quando Denis dirigia o trator. Parecia que ele se encaixava perfeitamente ali.  
Mas não podia imaginar Harry Potter na mesma cena.  
—Suponho que não voltara a se ocupar das tarefas do campo.  
—Certamente que não. Denis adora isto, e Carlos suporta. Rony considera um bom negócio.  
—E você? — perguntou, inclinando a cabeça enquanto estacionava.  
—Odeio.  
—Não sente nenhuma ligação com estas terras?  
—Eu não disse isso. Disse que odeio o trabalho da fazenda.  
Harry desembarcou do carro e saudou os cães. Antes que Gina pudesse sair do veículo, Harry a levantou nos braços.  
—Importaria de me deixar no chão? Sou perfeitamente capaz de andar pela neve.  
—Botas de cidade. Isso sim, certamente, são muito bonitas. — comentou enquanto a levava para a varanda — Tem os pés muito pequenos. Saiam fora. — disse aos cães.  
Abriu a porta, empurrou-a com um cotovelo e levou Gina para dentro da casa.  
—Ei, Harry! O que nos traz?  
—Consegui uma mulher por aí. — respondeu, piscando um olho para seu irmão.  
—Muito bonita. — colocou mais lenha na lareira e se endireitou — Como está, Gina?  
—Estarei ótima assim que seu irmão me soltar.  
—Tem café quente? — perguntou Harry.  
—Claro. A cozinha não fecha nunca.  
—Perfeito. Agora, saia.  
—Isso não foi nada educado. — comentou Gina, tirando o cabelo dos olhos enquanto Harry a levava para a cozinha.  
—É filha única, não é?  
—Sim, mas...  
—Eu imaginava. — deixou-a em uma cadeira da cozinha — Como quer o café?  
—Puro e sem açúcar.  
—Isso que é uma mulher.  
Tirou o casaco e o pendurou em um gancho da porta, junto à pesada jaqueta de trabalho de seu irmão. Pegou duas xícaras brancas de um armário.  
—Quer comer algo com o café? — perguntou a Gina — Alguma mulher esperançosa passa a vida dando de presente biscoitos para Denis. Será que é pela cara bonitinha e inocente?  
—Bonita, talvez. Os quatros são muito bonitos. — tirou o casaco com indiferença — Mas não quero biscoitos.  
Harry colocou uma xícara fumegante frente a ela. Depois deu a volta a uma cadeira e se sentou ao contrario, com o respaldo entre as pernas.  
—Tampouco quer decorar minha casa?  
Gina pensou um pouco antes de responder.  
Observou atentamente o café e bebeu um gole. Era excelente.  
—Tenho várias coisas que acredito que parecerão muito adequadas para mobiliá-la. Também investiguei um pouco sobre as cores e as malhas que era costume ser utilizado naquela época.  
—É isso um sim ou um não?  
—Um sim. Claro que vou aceitar o trabalho. — o olhou fixamente aos olhos — E vai sair bem caro para você.  
—Não está preocupada?  
—Eu não disse isso, exatamente. Mas agora que sei o que é que me espera, asseguro-o que não voltarei a desmaiar a seus pés.  
—Agradeço por isso. Me deu um tremendo susto. — esticou o braço para brincar com os anéis de Gina — Descobriu em sua investigação algo sobre os dois cabos?  
—Que dois cabos?  
—Deveria ter perguntado à velha senhora Metz. Adora contar a história. Que relógio mais estranho. — comentou, colocando um dedo entre as duas correias elásticas.  
—É de 1920, aproximadamente. Naquela época, era muito moderno. E devo acrescentar que é muito bom, porque funciona perfeitamente. O que aconteceu com os cabos?  
—Parece que durante a batalha, dois soldados se separaram de seu regimento. O campo de milho que há ao leste estava cheio de fumaça, e negro por causa das explosões de pólvora. Parte das tropas se escondeu entre as árvores, e muitos outros morreram por aqui.  
—Parte da batalha aconteceu aqui, em seus campos? — perguntou.  
—Sim, alguma. Temos até alguns marcos comemorativos. O caso é que estes dois cabos, um da união, e o outro confederado, perderam-se. Eram uns meninos, e provavelmente, estavam aterrorizados. O azar foi se encontrarem no bosque que forma o limite entre a propriedade dos Potter e a dos Barlow.  
—OH. — colocou o cabelo para trás, pensativa — Tinha esquecido que os terrenos são ligados.  
— Esta casa está a menos de um quilômetro da dos Barlow, atravessando o bosque. O caso é que se encontraram cara a cara. Se algum dos dois tivesse tido um pouco de bom senso, teriam corrido para se esconder e agradecer por estarem salvos. Mas não foi assim. — voltou a beber um gole de café — Conseguiram se ferir mutuamente. Ninguém sabe quem fugiu primeiro.  
O soldado do sul chegou até a casa dos Barlow. Estava gravemente ferido, mas conseguiu subir na varanda. Um dos criados o viu, e como simpatizava com o sul, colocou-o para dentro. Ou talvez só viu um menino que sangrava e fez o que considerou razoável.  
—E morreu na casa. — murmurou Gina, desejando não ver a cena com tanta claridade.  
—Sim. O criado correu para avisar a sua senhora. Era Abigail O'Brian Barlow, dos O'Brian da Carolina. Abigail acabava de dar ordens de que subissem com o moço para tratar de suas feridas quando seu marido chegou. Disparou no moço na mesma escada.  
—Meu Deus! Por que?  
—Não queria que sua esposa tocasse um inimigo. Ela morreu dois anos depois, em sua casa. Dizem que jamais voltou a dirigir a palavra a seu marido, claro que antes daquilo tampouco tinham muito que dizer. Supõe-se que seu casamento fora de conveniência. Segundo os rumores, não a tratava muito bem.  
—Em outras palavras. — disse Gina, tensa — Era um canalha.  
—Essa é a história. Ao que parece, a sem hora Barlow era muito sensível e se sentia muito infeliz.  
—E apanhava. — acrescentou Gina, pensando em Luna.  
—Não acredito que naquela época se falasse muito dos maus tratos. E o divórcio — encolheu os ombros — não devia ser uma opção a considerar, dadas as circunstâncias. O caso é que o fato de matar aquele pobre menino diante dela deve ter sido a gota que encheu o copo. A última crueldade que pôde suportar. Mas isso é só a metade. A metade que conhece a cidade.  
—Então a história continua. — suspirou e ficou em pé — Acho que preciso de outro café.  
—Sim. O ianque fugiu em direção contrária. — agradeceu quando o serviu outra xícara de café — Meu bisavô o encontrou perto da casa. Tinha perdido seu filho maior no Bull Run. Lutava com o regimento contrário.  
Gina fechou os olhos.  
—E matou o menino.  
—Não. Talvez tenha passado isso por sua cabeça. Talvez pensasse em deixar que sangrasse até a morte. Mas o pegou e levou para cozinha. Colocou-o na mesa e cuidaram do rapaz, sua mulher, suas filhas e ele. Não era esta mesa. — acrescentou com um sorriso. 

(...)


	7. Chapter 7

—Menos mal.  
—Voltou a si algumas vezes, e tentou dizer algo. Mas estava muito fraco. Agüentou o resto do dia e grande parte da noite, mas, pela manhã, estava morto.  
—Fizeram tudo o que poderiam.  
—Sim, mas se encontraram com um soldado morto na cozinha, e seu sangue empapava o chão. Todos os que os conheciam sabiam que simpatizavam com o sul, que já tinham perdido um filho e que outros dois estavam lutando no mesmo bando. Tinham medo, e portanto, ocultaram o cadáver. Quando escureceu o enterraram, com seu uniforme, sua arma, e uma carta de sua mãe no bolso. — olhou-a com os olhos frios e firmes. — Por isso, esta casa também está assombrada. Pensei que a interessaria.  
Gina ficou em silêncio durante um momento e deixou o café de lado.  
—Sua casa está assombrada?  
—A casa, os bosques, os campos. É difícil acostumar-se aos ruídos, às sensações. Nunca falamos muito disso, mas sempre esteve presente. Às vezes, tem-se uma sensação estranha de noite, ou em manhãs muito tranqüilas. — sorriu ao ver a curiosidade em seus olhos — Ninguém fica indiferente em um campo de batalha. Depois que minha mãe morreu, até a casa parecia inquieta. Ou talvez fosse só eu.  
—Partiu por isso?  
—Tinha muitas razões para partir.  
—E para voltar?  
—Uma ou duas. Contei a primeira parte da história porque pensei que devia entender a casa dos Barlow, já que vai trabalhar nela. E contei o resto... —desabotoou dois botões da jaqueta dela — porque vou me instalar na fazenda durante uma temporada. Agora pode decidir se quer vir aqui ou se prefere que eu vá a sua casa.  
—Meu inventário está na loja, de modo que...  
—Não estou falando de seu inventário.  
Agarrou seu queixo na mão e a olhou fixamente nos olhos enquanto a beijava.  
A princípio o fez com suavidade, provando-a. Depois, com um murmúrio de satisfação, intensificou o beijo quando Gina entreabriu os lábios. Olhou as pestanas de Gina, que baixava. Sentiu seu fôlego na boca e seu pulso no pescoço, debaixo de seus dedos. O aroma de sua pele contrastava com o sabor de sua boca.  
Gina continuava com as mãos fortemente apertadas no colo. Assustava-se ao pensar no quanto desejava acariciá-lo, entrelaçar os dedos em seu cabelo, roçar os músculos que imaginava sob a camisa de flanela. Mas não o fez. Talvez tivesse perdido a cabeça durante um instante ante seu surpreendente prazer e sua ainda mais surpreendente necessidade, mas conseguiu não deixar-se levar por completo.  
Quando Harry voltou para trás, Gina apertou fortemente as mãos e respirou profundamente para falar com voz normal.  
—Nossa relação é estritamente comercial.  
—Também temos uma relação comercial . — concordou Harry.  
—Faria isso se eu fosse um homem?  
Harry ficou olhando-a, atônito. De repente, soltou uma forte gargalhada, enquanto Gina se repreendia por estar dizendo coisas tão ridículas.  
—Até agora, não encontrei um homem que eu goste, assim suponho que não. Claro que também suponho que, em tal caso, não teria me devolvido o beijo.  
—Vamos esclarecer as coisas. Já ouvi tudo sobre os irmãos Potter e quão irresistíveis são para as mulheres.  
—É a cruz que temos que carregar.  
Gina não sorriu, embora para isso teve que apertar os lábios fortemente.  
—O caso é que não me interessa nem um rolo rápido, nenhuma aventura, nenhuma relação. Acredito que com isso cubro todas as possibilidades.  
Ficava ainda mais encantadora quando ficava puritana.  
—Será um prazer para mim fazer que mude de idéia. Por que não começamos pelo rolo rápido e seguimos a partir daí?  
Gina ficou em pé bruscamente e agarrou seu casaco.  
—Só em seus sonhos.  
—Também nos sonhos. Por que não vamos jantar?  
—Por que não me leva até meu carro?  
—Certo.  
Harry se levantou e pegou seu casaco do gancho, e a vestiu. Depois, tirou o cabelo de Gina da gola de seu casaco.  
—As noites são longas e frias nesta época do ano. — comentou Harry.  
—Leia um livro. — respondeu Gina, enquanto caminhava para a porta — Sente-se junto à lareira.  
—É isso o que você faz? — negou com a cabeça — Terei que ajudá-la a se diverti um pouco.  
—Eu gosto de minha vida tal como é, obrigado. E não me... — interrompeu-se quando Harry a agarrou pelos braços — Potter! Começo a pensar que todo mundo tem razão quando o critica.  
-Pode estar certa.

(...)


	8. Chapter 8

Era um bom som. O ruído dos martelos, o zumbido das serras, o chiado das furadeiras. O conjunto parecia uma composição musical, e Wynonna cantarolava para acrescentar mais realismo à cena.  
Era um ruído, a música de trabalho, que Harry tinha ouvido durante toda sua vida. Era diferente do ruído continuado da ordenha, do trator no campo. Preferia-o. Ele tinha escolhido no dia em que partiu de Antietam.  
Provavelmente, os trabalhos de construção o tinham salvo. Não tinha nenhum problema na hora de admitir que era uma bala perdida quando abandonou o condado de Washington uma década atrás, montado em seu Harley de segunda mão. Mas precisava comer, de modo que teve que trabalhar.  
Vestira um cinturão cheio de ferramentas e tinha suado até se livrar de suas frustrações.  
Ainda lembrava o momento em que tinha dado uns passos para trás e tinha contemplado a primeira casa em cuja construção tinha colaborado. De repente, teve a impressão de que podia fazer algo que importasse. Podia fazer algo por si mesmo.  
Economizou, suou e aprendeu.  
A primeira casa que comprou, na Florida, era um simples buraco. Tinha respirado pó de construção e tinha martelado até que seus músculos deixavam de responder. Mas vendeu a casa, uma vez reformada, e utilizou o dinheiro para comprar outra e trabalhar nela. Para voltar a vendê-la com o valor incluído de seu trabalho.  
Em quatro anos, a pequena empresa chamada Potter tinha ganhado a reputação de ser confiável, rápida e de alta qualidade.  
Mesmo assim, nunca deixou de olhar para trás. Agora, no salão da mansão dos Barlow, entendeu que tinha percorrido o círculo completo.  
Ia fazer algo na cidade de que tinha fugido. Não tinha decidido ainda se ficaria ou não depois de terminar. Mas, pelo menos, deixaria sua marca.  
Agachado em frente à lareira, Harry examinou o mármore para verificar que não tinha sofrido danos. Já tinha começado a trabalhar nela. Disse a si mesmo com satisfação que arrumaria tudo. A primeira coisa que faria assim que terminasse com ela, seria acendê-la. Queria contemplar as chamas e esquentar as mãos nelas.  
Precisaria de um jogo de atiçador, resistentes e um perfeito protetor. Podia confiar em Gina para que o encontrasse.  
Com um sorriso, agarrou a espátula para misturar em um balde o cimento branco. Tinha a impressão de que podia confiar em Gina para a maioria das coisas.  
Começou a restaurar a pedra com cuidado e precisão.  
—Acreditava que o chefe se sentaria em uma mesa cheia de documentos para fazer cálculos.  
Harry olhou para trás e levantou uma sobrancelha. Rony estava no centro da casa, com um pano de chão debaixo de cada um de seus reluzentes sapatos. Por algum motivo, não parecia aborrecido por estar de terno.  
—Isso é para os advogados e contadores.  
Rony tirou os óculos de sol e os meteu no bolso do casaco.  
—Pense no que seria o mundo sem nós.  
—Um lugar mais habitável. — atirou a espátula no balde com cimento e olhou atentamente para seu irmão — Vai a um enterro?  
—Tinha uma reunião de negócios por aqui perto, de modo que pensei em passar aqui para cumprimentá-lo. — olhou a seu redor — Como vão as coisas?  
—Bem. — suspirou, negando com a cabeça, quando Rony lhe ofereceu um charuto — Jogue-me a fumaça, por favor. Deixei de fumar há dez dias.  
—Esta reformando? — perguntou Rony, aproximando-se dele — Não está nada mal.  
—Como assim não está nada mal? Sabe como é difícil encontrar uma lareira de mármore rosa desta época intacta?  
—Quer uma mãozinha?  
Harry olhou para baixo com incredulidade.  
—Com essa roupa de advogado.  
—Refiro-me ao fim de semana.  
—Sempre é bom um pouco de ajuda. — animado com a oferta, voltou a agarrar a espátula — Está em forma?  
—Tanto quanto você.  
—Continua se exercitando? — deu um murro no bíceps de seu irmão para comprová-lo — Continuo pensando que os estudos são para fracos.  
Rony soprou a fumaça em seu rosto.  
—Fracos? Um dia desses mostrarei a você.  
—Seguramente, quando não estiver tão bem vestido. — inalou a fumaça que seu irmão lançava — Obrigado por ter se encarregado das escrituras desta casa.  
—Ainda não recebeu minha fatura. — sorriu e ficou em pé — Pensei que estava louco quando me chamou para dizer que queria comprá-la. Depois, fiz as contas e percebi que estava completamente louco. Não custou muito, mas gastará o dobro do preço de compra para deixá-la habitável.  
—O triplo. — corrigiu Harry com um sorriso — para deixá-la tal como a quero.  
—O que quer fazer com ela?  
—Deixá-la como estava.— respondeu enquanto nivelava o interior da lareira com o cimento.  
—Vai ser difícil para você. — murmurou Rony — Vejo que não tem muitos problemas pra conseguir trabalhadores. Acreditei que ninguém ia querer entrar aqui, considerando a reputação do lugar.  
—O dinheiro é muito convincente. Embora esta manhã tenha perdido um encanador. — comentou divertido — Diz que alguém colocou a mão em seu ombro enquanto trocava um encanamento. Quando chegou à estrada, continuava correndo. Não acho que volte.  
—Teve mais problemas?  
—Nada que precise de um advogado. Já ouviu a piada do advogado e da cascável?  
—Ouvi todas. — respondeu com secura.  
Harry riu e limpou as mãos nas calças.  
—Você esta muito bem, Rony. Mamãe gostaria de vê-lo vestido assim. É estranho eu estar na fazenda. Quase sempre estamos Denis e eu a sós. Carlos passa a metade das noites na delegacia de polícia, e você está nessa casa luxuosa da cidade. Quando ouço Denis levantar-se pelas manhãs, ainda é de noite. O imbecil fica assobiando, como se ir ordenhar a uma da manhã de janeiro fosse a ocupação mais agradável do mundo.  
—Ele sempre gostou. Ele é quem mantém este lugar com vida.  
—Eu sei.  
Rony reconheceu o tom e sacudiu a cabeça.  
—Você também fez muito. O dinheiro que enviou fez diferença. —olhou pela janela com expressão sombria — Estou pensando em vender a casa de Hagerstown. — como Harry não respondia, voltou a olhá-lo — Depois do divórcio, achei que o melhor que podia fazer era conservá-la. O mercado estava muito mal, e Bárbara não a queria.  
—Continua zangada?  
—Não. Divorciamo-nos há três anos, e nos comportamos como pessoas civilizadas. Simplesmente, estávamos cansados um do outro.  
—Nunca gostei dela.  
Rony apertou os lábios.  
—Eu sei. O caso é que estou pensando em vender a casa e ficar na fazenda durante uma temporada até encontrar um lugar adequado.  
—Denis iria gostar. E eu também. Senti sua falta. Não sabia quanto até que voltei. — voltou a encher a espátula de cimento — Assim, quer dedicar seu sábado ao trabalho honrado, para variar?  
—Você compra a cerveja. — Harry assentiu e se levantou.  
—Deixe-me ver suas mãos, menino da cidade.  
A resposta de Rony foi breve, clara e dura. E a deu no preciso momento em que Gina entrava na casa.  
—Lave a boca com sabão, senhor advogado.  
— Olá, querida. — disse Harry, sorrindo. 

(...)

Prévia do 9 -

—Me dê algo sem álcool, por que vou dirigir. Tenho outro encontro dentro de alguns minutos. 

—Eu acho que sim. — disse, abrindo a maleta para tirar duas grossas pastas — Está tudo aqui. Quando tiver tempo para olhar, me fale . 

—Não. Comeremos comida italiano. Passarei para buscá-la por volta das seis e meia. — tirou o relógio do bolso para olhar a hora — Sim, vai dar tempo. 

—Seu rosto esta sujo. Mas continua sendo bonito. — colocou a maleta no ombro e deu um passo atrás — Então, às seis e meia. Não esqueça as pastas. 

COMENTEEM ;**


End file.
